


Mr e Miss Smith

by sunnybriefs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, F/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le riunioni di famiglia non sono il suo forte […]Non che non avrebbe <i>potuto</i> rifiutare: ormai è abituato a usare il lavoro ogni volta che vuole evitare incontri spiacevoli, riunioni imbarazzanti o appuntamenti al buio organizzati dai suoi amici che continuano a ripetergli che ormai è vecchio abbastanza da mettere su famiglia, ma quell’anno era stata sua sorella a chiamarlo e a dirgli di alzare il culo gessato e portarlo a casa almeno per una settimana e Dean semplicemente non aveva saputo dire no. Non a Jo. <i>Mai</i> a Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr e Miss Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapi_littleowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt **131 – Per amore del peccato** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Le riunioni di famiglia non sono il suo forte. Dean ama la sua famiglia, davvero, ma quando lascia il suo comodo appartamento in città per recarsi in periferia dai suoi è sempre un trauma un po’ per tutti. Prima di tutto perché non gli è possibile presentarsi vestito come gli è più abituale, dato che i suoi lo prenderebbero per i fondelli da lì alla fine del mondo – come del resto hanno sempre fatto ogni volta che ci ha provato – e non vuole neanche cominciare a pensare alle abitudini alimentari che gli imporranno, che per la fine delle festività lo faranno ingrassare talmente tanto che già sa che dovrà passare i due mesi successivi vivendo di tisane e bevande energetiche.  
Non che non avrebbe _potuto_ rifiutare: ormai è abituato a usare il lavoro ogni volta che vuole evitare incontri spiacevoli, riunioni imbarazzanti o appuntamenti al buio organizzati dai suoi amici che continuano a ripetergli che ormai è vecchio abbastanza da mettere su famiglia, ma quell’anno era stata sua sorella a chiamarlo e a dirgli di alzare il culo gessato e portarlo a casa almeno per una settimana e Dean semplicemente non aveva saputo dire no. Non a Jo. _Mai_ a Jo.  
Anche se entrando nella rimessa dei suoi la voglia di fare retromarcia e andarsene da lì il più velocemente possibile – anche a costo di infrangere ogni possibile limite di velocità – si fa sentire prepotentemente, perché tra tutte le cose al mondo che lo infastidiscono probabilmente il mondo dei meccanici si piazza ai primi posti: odia lo sporco e odia il disordine, e pur amando le belle auto non riesce a concepire il fascino di infilare le mani in un cofano e ritrovarsi sempre circondati da pezzi rotti o arrugginiti o carcasse per le quali ormai non c’è più speranza. Suo padre non gli ha mai perdonato il fatto che ha abbandonato gli affari di famiglia – normalmente un padre sarebbe fiero del figlio in carriera che in un anno è riuscito a guadagnare più di quanto i suoi sarebbero riusciti a mettere da parte per la pensione, ma, ehi, non si possono certo avere tutte le fortune, no? – e anche se non glielo ribadisce ogni volta che si vedono o si sentono quando butta giù quel bicchiere di troppo comincia far battute sul fatto che sia sua _figlia_ a dover fare il lavoro che avrebbe dovuto fare il _figlio_ , e anche se è sempre sua madre a metterlo a tacere con un calcio sotto il tavolo, non vuol dire che essere lì sia una gioia.  
Ma ormai non si torna più indietro, si dice, parcheggiando la macchina nello spazio più grande e pulito che riesce a trovare, sotto la tettoia che suo padre ha il coraggio di chiamare garage, ed è solo dopo essere sceso ed essersi stiracchiato per il lungo viaggio, che il furgone che i suoi usano per andare in città non c’è.  
D’istinto tira fuori dalla tasca del cappotto lo Smartphone per controllare l’agenda e il messaggio di conferma che aveva inviato quella stessa mattina a Jo e una volta appurato che la colpa non è sua, entra dalla porta più vicina, quella di servizio che dà sulla cucina, nella speranza di trovare almeno un biglietto di spiegazioni sul tavolo o attaccato al frigorifero, ma quello che invece trova è molto diverso da un post-it, anche se non può dire che la cosa gli dispiaccia: è Jo, quella attaccata al frigorifero, e Dean lo sa perché l’immagine del sedere piccolo e sodo di sua sorella è talmente impressa nella sua mente che è in grado di riconoscerla anche di spalle, chinata con la testa nel congelatore a cercare chissà cosa. Una vocina nella sua testa gli ricorda che ogni fratello _normale_ è in grado di riconoscere la sorellina di spalle e Dean si aggrappa a quel pensiero con tutte le sue forze - meglio questo che approfondire l’effetto che il sedere di Jo ha su di lui.  
«Hai perso i pantaloni nel freezer?» Scherza, per smorzare l’atmosfera che esiste solo nella sua testa – anche se la voce gli esce più profonda di quello che lui vorrebbe – e colta di sorpresa Jo sbatte la testa sul soffitto del frigo.  
«Brutto foglio di puttana!» Grida la ragazza, girandosi a guardare il fratello come se volesse ucciderlo e massaggiandosi la nuca dolorante. «Cerca di avvertirla la gente quando entri in casa!»  
«L’ho appena fatto,» si difende Dean, «e non è colpa mia se non hai neanche sentito la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.»  
Jo resta a fissarlo per qualche secondo, prima di sfogare la frustrazione sulla porta del frigo, sbattendola; Dean piega un angolo della bocca verso l’alto. «Deduco tu non abbia trovato i pantaloni,» scherza, levandosi sciarpa e cappotto.  
Jo abbassa un secondo la testa per guardarsi e poi ritorna a fissare Dean con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Non ho _perso_ i pantaloni, idiota» dice. «Ho fatto la doccia e mi sono messa addosso la prima maglia che ho trovato, tutto qui. E se avevo la testa nel frigo,» si affretta ad aggiungere, «era perché stavo facendo spazio alla spesa che mamma e papà sono andati a fare in città.»  
«Oh,» Dean deglutisce a fatica, un morso caldo allo stomaco che preferisce ignorare. «Quindi non ci sono?»  
«Credi che me ne andrei in giro in mutande se il Generale e il suo Vice fossero da queste parte?»  
Dean si dà mentalmente dell’idiota per non averci pensato e Jo si morde divertita il labbro inferiore e appoggia l’anca contro un mobile alla sua sinistra, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sono usciti circa dieci minuti fa e hanno detto che ci metteranno almeno un’oretta. Hai voglia di fare qualcosa per ammazzare il tempo?»  
Dean deglutisce. Il caldo che si era quasi attenuato nel suo stomaco ora brucia nel suo inguine, ma prima che possa dire qualcosa Jo è vicina, _molto_ vicina, e quando il suo cervello si riconnette si rende conto che la sorella lo sta baciando, con foga, stringendogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirandolo e tormentandolo, e poi la sua lingua cerca quella di Dean, la insegue, lo assaggia, e lui afferra con decisione le sue natiche e la prende in braccio, ricambiando come può il bacio, stringendosela contro, le narici piene del profumo delicato del suo bagnoschiuma.  
«Mi sei mancato tanto,» dice Jo, senza fiato, quando scosta la testa perché Dean possa baciarle il collo, mordicchiarle il lobo dell’orecchio – _ma vedi di non lasciare segni!_ – e quando lui le risponde con un gemito lei ride, decidendo che è ora di portare la faccenda al piano di sopra.  
Senza smettere di baciarsi e toccarsi riescono per miracolo a raggiungere la camera di Jo senza inciampare nei gradini e una volta che la porta è chiusa alle loro spalle, la ragazza si libera dalla maglietta, dell’intimo, e completamente nuda spinge il fratello sul suo letto, supino, mettendosi poi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
«Hai intenzione di farlo così?» Chiede Dean, mentre Jo, gli leva la giacca, la cravatta e la camicia, buttandole a terra, e poi gli sbottona i pantaloni e gli abbassa gli slip, tirando fuori il suo pene già duro.  
«Voglio farlo il più in fretta possibile,» dice Jo, iniziando a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, stimolando il clitoride contro la punta e la lunghezza dell’uccello di Dean, calda e bagnata. «Se tornassero prima del previsto e ci beccassero così, papà ci ammazzerebbe.»  
« _Papà_?!» Dean non riesce a trattenersi. «Io mi preoccuperei di _mamma_ piuttosto!»  
Jo si dice d’accordo con un cenno del capo. «Come vuoi. Ma ora cerca di non pensare né a mamma né a papà, o non verrai più.»  
Dean vorrebbe farle notare che è stata _lei_ a tirare per prima fuori l’argomento, ma dalla sua bocca esce solo un gemito. Jo lo sta masturbando tra le sue labbra morbide e bionde e lui capisce solo che godendo, godendo ad avere sua sorella sopra di lui, nel vedere il suo seno dondolare seguendo il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, sempre più veloci, nel vedere i capezzoli turgidi, la bocca rossa, gli occhi socchiusi e i capelli che le ricadono sulle spalle all’apparenza tanto fragili. Dean conficca le dita nei suoi fianchi morbidi e quando Jo viene, la testa gettata all’indietro, le cosce tremanti, anche lui non resiste più…  
Quando Bobby e Ellen ritornano, le braccia piene di buste di carta, trovano i figli come li avrebbe trovati qualunque altro genitore: Jo è in sala davanti alla tv accesa, seduta sul divano con una bitta ghiacciata in mano, mentre Dean è al tavolo della cucina a fare qualsiasi cosa lui faccia con il suo tablet, guardando chissà quali importantissimi indici di borsa. Ci sono baci e abbracci e rimproveri che passa sempre troppo tempo tra una visita di Dean e l’altra e per il resto della serata gli Smith sono una famiglia come tante altre.


End file.
